1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a rocker switch consisting of a contact spring bent in the shape of a loop and supported with a catch against a blade. The contact spring is pivoted by means of a rocker lever into its open and closed positions.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Known switches of this type have been found to be highly suitable in view of their explicit breaking behavior, but they act merely as pure pressure activated switches in the sense that switching from the open position into the closed position and vice versa may be effected individually only by the application of pressure to the rocker lever. Consequently, every switch must be equipped with a separate rocker lever.